Hero
by xcharmcasterx
Summary: Kida is once again running away from hsi problems until he meets up with an old friend? Kizaya


**my first kizaya fiction xD a bit short and darkish reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Rain poured down my face as I ran down the streets of Ikebukuro, trying to find a place where I could be safe. I swore to myself I wouldn't go back there, but damn it Mikado why did you do this...why did you make me wear this suffocating scarf that brought me so much hurt in the past once again. I quit running and stood there in the middle of an overcrowded place, the tears streamed down my face as I touched the bright yellow scarf that was bound around my neck.

"masomi?" A surprised voice said, I knew that voice way to good. I started trembling as I said his name out loud my eyes still facing the ground underneath me not wanting to look the other in the eyes.

"Izaya-san" I said my voice trembling in fear as I clenched onto the scarf tighter than before.

"It's been a while" The other said mockingly, I heard him take a few steps closer to me, I jumped by the sudden contact while the other put his arms around me pulling me into a forceful embrace.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I screamed pushing the other away from me as I turned around. I looked into his eyes, those red orbs everyone feared were filled with constant joy even now, even in this situation. "You did this to me didn't you! You set this all up just to see me in pain!" I yelled at him.

"My my Masomi, accusing people isn't nice you know" the other one smirked "but... it is true, now what will you do? Are you going to be a hero, Kida-kun? Or are you going to run away from your problems like you always do?"

"I-Izaya-san" I said trembling, I looked away from his eyes as I lost all the words I had wanted to tell him. I turned around and started running, I wanted to get away from him, he has been nothing but trouble since the start! As I ran I couldn't resist the temptation to look over my shoulder, just to check. While doing this I unconsciously stopped running a foolish mistake, because the moment I stopped running a hand grabbed me from behind. A thick cloth of some sort was pushed roughly into my face, I tried screaming and kicking but it didn't work, after a while everything became dizzy and the world I saw before me faded to dark.

"Rise and shine beautiful" A bright voice said loudly.

"uhh" My head was bouncing and spinning around as I slowly regained consciousness. "where am I?" I asked slowly while holding my head in between my hands trying to make the head ache disappear.

"Well isn't that obvious Kida-kun, my apartment of course" a male voice spoke, I felt him removing my hands and cupping my head into his own hands. It was a voice I would recognize anywhere, I looked tiredly into the red orbs I had seen too much before and sighed. I felt defeated and humiliated sitting here so fragile and submissive.

"huuh?" the man in front of me said sarcastically "have you lost your tongue or something? let me ask you this Kida-kun, why do you always run away from your problems? Is it because you're too much of a coward to face them yourself?"

I remained silent as my consciousness grew and the fear inside of me began to grow once again. 'don't touch me, don't!' I thought as I felt his hands slide down to my shoulders as the other slowly pushed me onto the black leather couch.

"Haha, so giving me the silent treatment now, aren't you? Let me ask you one more time boy, WHY DO YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS?" he nearly shouted while his nails dug deep into my shoulder blades making me flinch uncomfortably.

"Because..." I made out "Because I'm not a hero! I'm not that strong, now let me go"

The other grinned sadistically as he brought his face closer to mine, I held in my breath out of sheer surprise and fear. I closed my eyes as his face came closer to mine every second, they shot open when his lips connected with mine. It was a force full but passionate kiss, my body trembled with the sensation and passion I felt as that moment.

When we finally parted for air the man slowly whispered into my ear: You aren't going to run away this time, kida-kun.


End file.
